


Bad Things

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: You give Simon a little surprise while out driving to Hilltop.





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written with the prompts “Please put your penis away” and the song "Bad Things" by Jace Everett. I hope you enjoy :D

With a ghost of a smirk, you looked over at your boyfriend Simon in the driver’s seat, eyes ahead on the road as he drove on to Hilltop. The two of you drove alone in his truck, while the other saviors drove in large canvas trucks, eager to get their next “payment” from Gregory.

While they were all focused on that, you only had one thing on your mind; the way Simon’s jeans fit just snug against his body enough to outline his generously sized cock. Even though you had been well acquainted with it this morning before the two of you left on this run, you still couldn’t help but look at him and feel turned on. 

Simon gave you a glance as your hand gently gripped onto his thigh. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” you asked innocently, your hand crawling up slowly until it cupped his now hardening bulge.

“Don’t pretend you’re not doing this right now,” Simon hissed as you laid down over his lap and pressed kisses against him. “We can’t be doing this right now.”

“I don’t see you pushing me away,” you said, giving him a teasing smile as a familiar song played softly over the CD player. You grinned and turned it up, looking up at Simon with a devilish look in your eyes and said, “I wanna do bad things to you, Simon.”

With a grunt of defeat, he reached down to rip open the buckle of his belt. As you zipped him down and reached for his boxers, Simon mumbled, “Just hurry up. Don’t want anyone seeing.”

“No one will see, we’re the car in front of this whole caravan,” you said, his cock springing free from his pants and making you smile with how hard he already was.

You held him steady in your palm, giving the swelled head a testing lick. Simon shivered against you, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel. It was fun to play with him knowing he was so sensitive like this.

You licked up his shaft before reaching the head of his cock again, this time sucking it gently between your lips as you dipped your head slowly down his length. Simon groaned, trying to shift himself so you’d take his length faster. You chuckled at his struggle, the vibrations making him exhale deeply as he tried his best to hold on.

As your lips reached the base of his cock, Simon peeled his eyes away from the road for a split second just to eagerly take in the scene before him. Your mouth began to bob slowly up and down his shaft while your fingers cupped his balls and massaged him. You flicked your tongue across the head of his cock, already tasting the bit of pre-come forming there. He was never able to handle himself for very long when you did this, and you loved hearing him whimper as he neared his end.

“Almost there,” Simon grunted. Whether he meant you were close to Hilltop or he was ready to come, you didn’t hesitate in picking up the pace.

You gripped his cock in your hand, adding pressure as you pumped him closer and closer to his release. As Simon let out a choked out groan, you brought your mouth down over his cock and let him spill his seed inside. He shuddered as you worked him through, and you swallowed every last drop and cleaned him up so that no one would be none the wiser.

Just as the truck was pulling to a stop your head popped back up and you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. Simon was panting beside you, hands still gripped tightly to the wheel like his life depended on it. You chuckled and in a teasing voice said, “Please put your penis away.”

Simon laughed as he adjusted himself back up again. “Just use me and abuse me why don’t ya?” he asked.

“You love it,” you said with a wink and slid out the passenger’s side door. Smiling, you knew you were going to enjoy seeing Simon walk with some shaky legs as he went about threatening Gregory and the rest of the Hilltop community for at least the next little while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to keep up with me, check me out on Tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
